Angle-of-arrival (AoA) location involves precise knowledge of antenna states of antennas in an antenna array for receiving wireless signals, sequences of antennas states, locations and calibration data. This is especially true in the case of switched antenna arrays.
Many switched array antennas may be available for use with access point devices, and the advantage for plug-and-play interoperability with access points is desirable. Each antenna array may be different. Furthermore, future antenna arrays may be increasingly flexible and complicated in terms of possible antenna states, making the permutations of antenna states and calibration data quite extensive.